Poultry, and other animal watering systems have as a primary goal the delivery of a clean supply of water directly to the animals with a minimum of water waste, and utilizing equipment that is as inexpensive as possible while still performing the desired delivery function. It is necessary to minimize water waste since excess delivery of water not only is a waste of the water itself, but can contaminate a poultry house so that the birds have a less than desirable growing environment.
It has been difficult in the past to accomplish the mutual goals of clean water delivery, minimum wastage of water, and inexpensive equipment. While some alternative systems to conventional 8 foot watering troughs have been developed--such as overhead water delivery pipes with nipple drinkers, or like dispensers, extending downwardly from the pipes--such systems typically include a water pressure regulator. The water pressure regulator is necessary since the water is supplied under a relatively high pressure (e.g. at least several pounds) to the poultry house, and if the water were dispensed at that pressure there would be an excessive amount of water, and it could be uncomfortable for the birds. However pressure regulators are expensive pieces of equipment and make the cost of the watering system much higher than is desired.
According to the present invention, a poultry watering system, method, and components of the system, are provided which accomplish all of the mutual goals of clean delivery of water directly to the birds; with minimum wastage; and with minimum equipment cost. These goals are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a plastic float box which is operatively connected to the overhead conduit. The float box has a water inlet opening and a water outlet opening, with a valve assembly means provided in operative association with the water inlet so as to selectively allow or prevent the flow of water into the float box, so that the water establishes a predetermined level, or head, within the box. This head of water in the float box then provides the motive force for supplying water to the nipples, or like water dispensers. The head of water established in the float box typically is about 2 inches which is less than is normally obtained using conventional regulators. The float box is of plastic, and has a minimum amount of material, but with an anti-roost ridge on the top thereof. Such a system is much less expensive than conventional system with regulators, yet performs its desired function at least as well as a regulator system.
No specially constructed mounting system is necessary in order to support the watering system according to the invention. The conduit may be supported just as is conventional (e.g. with hangers), the support of the conduit automatically supporting the float box. Preferably the float box is connected in a secure manner to the conduit by a short pipe section and a collar. The conduit preferably is at least about 8 feet long, and typically lengths of 8-10 feet are desirable.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive poultry watering system or the like for delivering a clean supply of water directly to the birds with a minimum of water spillage. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the drawings and the appended claims.